


All of the ghouls come out to play

by zabavnaya



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Chris Evans as businessman, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabavnaya/pseuds/zabavnaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастиан работает в эскорте. Крис – бизнесмен, у которого нет времени на серьёзные отношения. Крис нанимает Себастиана на месяц играть роль его бойфренда, чтобы его перестали доставать воздыхательницы.</p>
<p>"Он привык, что первое его впечатление о людях обычно оказывалось верным, а еще помнил, что этот парень рядом - нанятый персонаж из эскорта.<br/>Крис не собирался на все это вестись."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of the ghouls come out to play

\- Итальянский, французский, испанский - свободно. Немецкий и румынский - разговорный уровень. Британский английский…

\- Достаточно, - Крис поднял руку; он сидел в просторном кабинете уже полчаса, и представительница агентства успела продемонстрировать Эвансу десяток лучших "мальчиков".

Мальчиков, ради всего святого - как будто каждому из них было не больше четырнадцати; в какой-то момент Крис начал против воли ощущать себя педофилом, а времяпрепровождение казалось все более бессмысленным, настолько, что Крис был готов согласиться на кого угодно, лишь бы был хоть сколько-нибудь презентабельным и помалкивал. А теперь напротив него сидел парень в дорогих брюках и рубашке с закатанными рукавами, и, заложив ногу на ногу, методично перечислял все свои возможные достоинства.

\- Достаточно, - повторил Крис, краем глаза проверяя уведомления на телефоне. - Я уже понял, что ты полиглот.

\- Что угодно, лишь бы понравиться мистеру Эвансу, - безмятежно протянул парень, глядя при этом настолько невинно, что ни один дурак бы не купился.

Неприязнь к этому человеку усиливалась с каждой секундой, необъяснимая, иррациональная, возникшая с первого же взгляда на холодное лицо с острыми скулами, - однако, Крис не мог не понимать, что кандидат подходил идеально.

Даже несмотря на то, что вел себя так, будто нанимают тут Криса.

\- Остановимся на этом, - кивнул он агенту, тут же уткнувшейся в компьютер. - Еще раз, как тебя зовут?

\- Себастиан Стэн, - ответил парень и, как и десять минут назад, даже не подумал протянуть руку; Крис только покачал головой и отвернулся, когда девушка за столом привлекла его внимание.

\- Итак, мистер Эванс. Ваш договор - стандартный, предусматривает сопровождение на любых установленных вами мероприятиях, двойная оплата - за каждый час сверх минимума. Договариваетесь вы непосредственно с мистером Стэном, в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств или возникновения каких-либо вопросов в любое время можете позвонить мне на рабочий номер. Контракт заключаем на месяц, ознакомьтесь, пожалуйста, - она подвинула к Эвансу только что отпечатанные листы. - Хотелось бы еще раз уточнить, что любые дополнительные услуги сверх установленных в стандартном договоре необходимо оговорить заранее. Желательно - прямо сейчас, до того, как вы поставили подпись.

\- Дополнительные услуги? - рассеянно отозвался Крис, углубившийся в чтение.

\- Она имеет в виду, что, если ты захочешь меня трахнуть - придется платить.

Крис поперхнулся, раздраженно подумав, что все плюсы Себастиана, очевидно, компенсируются невозможностью нормально общаться с ним, не желая при этом хорошенько двинуть по лицу.

\- Себастиан, - укоризненно начала было агент, пока Крис ставил на каждом экземпляре договора свою подпись; а потом он поднял глаза и увидел, как Стэн улыбнулся.

Улыбка преображала этого человека до неузнаваемости - если минуту назад его невинным глазам была грош цена, то теперь Эванс позорно завис, уставившись на губы Себастиана; невозможные какие-то губы.

Невозможный человек.

\- Что такое, любовь моя? Мистер Эванс - мужчина, - весело сообщил Себастиан, - а мы любим, когда информацию нам сообщают точно и прямо. Я всего лишь сделал это за тебя.

\- Нет, спасибо, - пора было прекращать этот цирк; Крис поднялся, - никаких дополнительных услуг.

Автоматические двери разъехались, выпуская Криса из очередного новомодного здания, стеклянного и блестящего так, что больно смотреть; не ступив и двух шагов, он едва не налетел на Себастиана, с которым, вообще-то, рассчитывал встречаться как можно реже.

\- О, мистер Эванс, - Стэн все еще был в этом странно приподнятом настроении, которое наводило собранного и отстраненного при посторонних Криса на мысли о каких-нибудь стимуляторах; но сейчас Себастиан всего лишь небрежно сжимал пальцами сигарету.

\- Крис. Зови меня Крис, - устало поправил он. - Предполагается, что ты - мой бойфренд, до тех пор, пока все не привыкнут к тому, что я не свободен.

\- Окей, Крис, - никогда в жизни собственное имя не казалось Эвансу чем-то настолько непристойным; хотя Себастиан, судя по всему, вообще имел привычку разговаривать так, будто мечтает заняться сексом с любым предметом окружающей обстановки, опционально. Это тоже раздражало - хотя бы потому, что волей-неволей заставляло реагировать, а Крис предпочел бы, чтобы на его постоянного на ближайший месяц спутника было направлено не слишком много внимания. - Кстати, зря отказался.

\- Не понял?

\- Дополнительные услуги, Крис, - выдохнув дым чуть левее лица Эванса, Себастиан закусил губу, - Очень зря.

\- Я не собираюсь платить за секс, - Крис раздраженно фыркнул, пытаясь не обращать внимания на поведение, как ему рассказали, лучшего работника эскорт-агентства, и полез в портфель за ключами от машины. - Завтра деловой ужин, неофициальный. Все приходят с партнерами, тебе необходимо там быть. Машина будет направлена по твоему адресу к пяти вечера.

\- Приезжай к четырем, - посоветовал Себастиан, не давая распрощаться так быстро, как Крису бы хотелось, и снова посмотрел этим своим насмешливым взглядом, за который Эванс уже готов был придушить.

\- Зачем? - безнадежно поинтересовался Крис, делая шаг в сторону; Стэн вскинул брови:

\- Это не очевидно? - нет, в самом деле, его явно давно не били. - Я - твой бойфренд. Что ты обо мне знаешь, помимо строк из резюме?

\- Какая разница, - отмахнулся Крис; через полчаса у него была назначена встреча, и он понимал, что опаздывает слишком сильно, чтобы даже для него это прошло незамеченным.

\- Действительно, - хмыкнул Себастиан и, вдруг неуловимо поменявшись в лице, убедительно захлопал глазами, отставив руку с сигаретой в манерном жесте, - ой, мистер Эванс, так рада вас видеть! А кто это? Ваш новый бойфренд? Себастиан? Потрясающе! А как вы познакомились? Расскажите, так интересно! - закончив ломать комедию, Себастиан преобразился в ту же секунду, метким движением закидывая окурок в ближайшую пепельницу. - Если ты хочешь, чтобы тебе поверили, легенда должна быть хоть немного убедительной.

\- Слова настоящего профессионала, - закатил глаза Крис, стирая, наконец, с лица Стэна надоевшую, мучительную улыбку, и все-таки признавая, что парень прав.

Они разошлись, не прощаясь.

*

Крис приехал в половину пятого.

Идиотский компромисс, конечно, но не то чтобы Эванс собирался слушаться своего, практически, ровесника, который в свои годы работает в эскорт-агентстве.

\- Привет, - Себастиан скользнул в салон, слишком громко хлопнув дверью, и Крис добавил еще один пункт в свой список "почему этот тип меня раздражает". - Как дела?

\- Отлично, - Крис всегда отвечал так, кому угодно - коллегам, конкурентам, друзьям, брату, матери; ответишь иначе - сожрут. - Прогуляйся пока, время есть, - он посмотрел на водителя, и тот тут же испарился.

Когда-то давно Крис любил, чтобы его отношения с людьми всегда складывались на равных - чье-то подчинение казалось странным и неестественным, противоречащим человеческой природе.

А потом Крис вырос.

\- Придумал легенду? - поинтересовался Себастиан, на ощупь поправляя галстук; в костюме он выглядел лучше, чем сам Крис, и это тоже раздражало. Крис не знал, чем он вообще думал, обращаясь в чертово агентство.

\- Я думал, это твоя забота.

\- Окей, - Стэн откинулся на сиденье, явно ощущая себя как дома, и развернулся к Эвансу вполоборота. - Можем сказать, что я дальний родственник твоих дальних знакомых. Мы встретились на каком-то невъебенно важном вечере, посмотрели друг другу в глаза и сошли с ума от любви, очень романтично, как тебе?

\- Есть еще варианты? - Крис, наконец, отвлекся от планшета и посмотрел на Стэна внимательнее; тот выглядел таким оживленным, словно его работа доставляет ему невозможное удовольствие.

А может, и правда доставляет.

Крис не понимал таких людей.

\- Полно. Можем придумать мне профессию. Скажем, я - актер-неудачник, который после нескольких ролей в третьесортных сериалах решил завязать с этой херней. Мы встретились на какой-то тусовке… ну ты понял. Или, допустим, я музыкант. Иногда ради развлечения занимаюсь преподаванием. У кого-то в гостях ты услышал волшебные звуки фортепиано, и бла бла бла, - Себастиан говорил так, что не понять, сколько во всем этом было лжи, и Крис вскинул брови, ему было все равно:

\- Хоть что-то из этого правда?

\- Ну, я не родственник твоих знакомых, - фыркнул Стэн, опуская со своей стороны стекло. - А все остальное есть в моем резюме.

Конечно, Крис его просматривал - вчера; забыл тут же, едва отложил.

\- Я нанимал тебя, чтобы избавиться от лишних сложностей, - вздохнул он, потирая запястье, - зачем что-то изобретать? Я могу сказать что угодно, могу вообще ничего не говорить, всем плевать.

Себастиан смотрел так снисходительно, что вчерашнее желание врезать ему вернулось очень быстро.

\- Это же скучно, - протянул он, как будто Крис все не мог взять в толк очевидное, - к тому же, ты вообще знаешь, какое впечатление производишь на людей? Что о тебе говорят? Человек, который смеется, - он хмыкнул. - Не потому, что ты весь такой забавный, а как у Гюго, знаешь. Как будто тебе улыбку вырезали насильно, - Крис мог бы воспринять это как хамство, но слушал все равно. - Ты вечно улыбаешься, и никто не знает, что за твоей улыбкой стоит. Может, это хорошо для бизнеса, - он произнес "бизнес" как что-то непристойное и оскорбительное, - но в остальном тебе не доверяют, и это плохо. Когда ты публично признался в своей ориентации - думаешь, хоть кто-то купился?

Да, действительно, почему бы не поговорить об этом.

\- Я, вообще-то, не врал.

Взгляд Себастиана был насмешливым и недоверчивым; он вскинул брови, как бы еще раз обозначая, что Крис несет чушь, и, закусив губу, принялся рыться в карманах.

Что за идиотская привычка кусать губы, думал Крис, - или не привычка, а способ довести своего клиента до белого каления; Эвансу хотелось бы думать, что он не из тех, кто ведется на любые провокации, но с каждой минутой рядом со Стэном становилось все сложнее себя в этом убедить.

\- Ну ладно. Так вот, ты сам сказал - ужин неофициальный. Неформальная обстановка, и при этом ты хочешь, чтобы тебе поверили. Отмалчиваться - плохой ход, поверь мне, - Стэн усмехнулся, и Крис в самом деле не знал, к кому из них относится презрение этой усмешки, - ты у меня такой не первый. Одна типа-романтичная история, пара влюбленных взглядов, и вот все уже начинают думать, что ты - живой человек. Остальное сделаю сам.

Он наконец вытащил пачку сигарет и какую-то выпендрежную зажигалку, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что с монологами покончено.

И он снова был прав.

\- Черт с тобой, - махнул рукой Крис, подзывая топчущегося неподалеку водителя. - Будешь пианистом. И у меня в машине не курят.

Себастиан даже бровью не повел, высунув руку с сигаретой в окно:

\- О боже, Крис, - он резко повернул голову, и снова этот невинный взгляд, словно Стэну ничего не стоило каждую секунду менять выражение своего лица на какое угодно, пришедшее ему на ум, - я же твой бойфренд. Как ты можешь что-то мне запрещать?

За ужином Себастиан очаровал абсолютно всех, и с каждой минутой Крис все больше ощущал себя дураком.

Как будто никто не замечал, сколько в этом человеке раздражающего, неискреннего, неуважительного, - как будто это простое знание было доступно только Крису, в то время как остальные слетались на Стэна, как мотыльки на свет. И он искрил; нет, вел себя на удивление скромно, не перебил Криса ни разу, выставлял любой жест так, словно Эванс тут главный, и это очевидно, - и все равно стягивал внимание на себя, одним словом, улыбкой, смехом; пожалуй, если бы это была их первая встреча, Крис был бы по-настоящему очарован.

Но он привык, что первое его впечатление о людях обычно оказывалось верным, а еще помнил, что этот парень рядом - нанятый персонаж из эскорта.

Крис не собирался на все это вестись.

Они сидели в ресторане с живой музыкой, и Себастиан, небрежно скинув пиджак, пригласил чью-то жену на танец; его примеру быстро последовали другие, и, в конце концов, за столом остался только Крис и один из директоров фирмы-клиента, самый надежный из всех.

Он знал Криса дольше, чем кто угодно еще, и за это Крис его не любил.

\- Надо же, - придвинув стул поближе к Эвансу, он с улыбкой покачал головой, - я-то думал, ты рехнулся, а теперь, оказывается, это правда. Отличный парень. Я бы от такого, пожалуй, не отказался.

\- Уймись, - Крис закатил глаза, - у тебя жена.

Он смотрел, как Себастиан уверенно ведет в танце женщину, с которой знаком не более часа, и думал, что все вокруг просто сошли с ума.

Себастиан, похоже, решил то ли порадовать женщин вниманием, то ли не мешать деловым разговорам, потому что протанцевал с каждой из их компании хотя бы раз.

А вернувшись, наконец, к столу, быстро наклонился и поцеловал Криса в губы; поцелуй был сухим, коротким, донельзя целомудренным, - так и ведут себя устоявшиеся пары на публике.

Профессионал, мать его.

\- Не скучал? - обыденно поинтересовался Стэн, усаживаясь на место и тут же придвигая к себе почти пустой бокал. - Дамы сегодня просто очаровательны.

Себастиан, сверкая улыбкой, говорил это в пустоту, - так, что любая из присутствующих могла принять это на свой счет; и они приняли, Крис видел, приняли - все до единой, - расцвели прямо на глазах, словно впервые в жизни услышали банальный комплимент.

\- Нет, все хорошо, - ответил Крис; улыбка вышла кривоватой, но никто не заметил. - Еще вина?

\- С удовольствием, - поза, взгляд, изгиб губ - все в Себастиане буквально кричало "да, я кое-что знаю об удовольствии", и, может, этим он и притягивал, как идеальный магнит.

Крис не любил таких людей; знал, что у них всегда имеется пара-тройка дерьмовых скелетов в шкафу и целый ящик грязного белья, в котором копаться - себе дороже.

Иногда ему действительно хотелось вернуться в прошлое и быть более наивным.

Прощание затягивалось, и всему виной снова был Себастиан, - по мнению Криса, окончание ужина начинало походить на фарс, никто не желал расставаться со Стэном, который для привлечения внимания, похоже, не прилагал никаких усилий; он радостно улыбался, слегка прищуривась, крепко отвечал на рукопожатия, целовал женщинам руки и был таким великолепным, что становилось тошно.

И все это исчезло, стоило им остаться вдвоем.

Испарилось, как по волшебству; улыбка буквально стекла с лица Себастиана, снова тот холодный взгляд, как при первой их встрече в агентстве, заострившиеся скулы, поджатые губы.

\- Актер-неудачник, говоришь? - поднял брови Крис, отсчитывая чаевые. - Для неудачника ты неплохо справляешься.

\- Мне так и говорили, - Стэн даже не усмехнулся в ответ, так и поднялся с этим каменным лицом, перекинув через руку пиджак. - Знаете, мистер Стэн, для неудачника вы очень даже ничего.

Да, недавний сгусток обаяния и рядом не стоял; Крис снова убедился, какой Себастиан - настоящий, - вот он, пожалуйста, человек, с которым невозможно разговаривать, - бросает короткий, ничего не выражающий взгляд и первым направляется к выходу.

В машине ехали молча; Крис заговорил, только когда машина остановилась у нужного многоквартирного дома:

\- В следующий раз ты понадобишься через два дня, вечеринка акционеров. Костюм не нужен, там все изображают молодых и современных. И еще, - он помедлил, - поцелуи, кстати, не обязательны.

\- Да ты чертов брюзга, - фыркнул вдруг Себастиан. - Когда-нибудь бываешь доволен? Ну, знаешь, чем-нибудь?

Если бы Крис знал Стэна еще чуть меньше, то мог бы подумать, что тот на что-то обижен.

\- Совершенно не твое дело, - отрезал Крис. - Разговоры по душам не входят в твой контракт.

\- Окей, окей, - Себастиан вскинул руки в пораженческом, успокаивающем жесте, облизнулся - да сколько же можно? - Ну давай по-деловому. Что с поцелуями не так? Просто так шляться рядом с тобой может кто угодно, этим и будет в чужих глазах - каким-то случайным человеком.

\- Мы взрослые люди. Необязательно кому-то что-то доказывать, выставляя напоказ, - пожал плечами Крис; он и сам не знал, почему стремился настолько сильно ограничить возможный прямой контакт.

Может, потому, что слишком хотел отсутствия ограничений.

Он просто знал, что все это станет большой проблемой; так же, как становились рано или поздно проблемой в его жизни любые отношения, все, кроме сугубо деловых. Серьезные и романтические заканчивались громкими ссорами и чужими обидами, свободные - жаждой наживы, которая так и светилась в глазах и девушек, и парней; влюблялся Крис уже давно исключительно в мужчин, и проблем всегда становилось еще больше.

Спасибо, пока что - накушался.

\- Я же не собираюсь трахаться с тобой в банкетном зале, - ухмыльнулся Себастиан так, словно говорил совершенно обратное. - И не требую с тебя дополнительной платы. Но если я выполняю свою работу, то делаю это так, что не придерешься, а клиент, - он выделил слово, напирая на него почти буквально, и в этом снова была неприязнь, - вроде бы, должен при этом хотя бы не мешать.

\- Терпеть не можешь эскорт, да? - на какое-то мгновение Крису и правда показалось, что он раскусил этого человека; этого он тоже хотел - люди вокруг чаще всего были ему понятны, эмоции, как бы хорошо ни скрывались, все равно проступали на лицах.

Себастиан Стэн, напротив, запутывал вокруг себя абсолютно все.

Вот и сейчас он только насмешливо сощурился, распахивая дверцу:

\- Ты платишь мне за то, чтобы все поверили, что у серьезного парня Криса Эванса серьезные отношения с его серьезным бойфрендом. А ведешь себя при этом, как будто мне больше всех надо. Не знаю, что там с эскортом, но, по-моему, ты терпеть не можешь людей.

Блестящий, мать его, вывод для человека, решившего покопаться в чужой голове без спроса.

И хоть бы дал возможность что-то ответить, говнюк.

Крис начинал думать, что искусству сопровождения тоже где-нибудь учат специально, академия службы эскорта или что-то вроде того, - Себастиан передвигался от одной группы людей к другой, ни разу не задержавшись дольше нужного, ни разу не покинув компанию слишком рано; он создавал впечатление, что может поддержать разговор на едва ли не любую тему, и что их с Крисом отношения уже обросли какими-то мелкими деталями, и что в простых джинсах и иссиня-черной рубашке можно выглядеть сексуальнее всех присутствующих.

Он вообще - создавал впечатление.

И не хотеть его было невозможно.

Потеряв за бессмысленными беседами счет времени, Крис почти пропустил тот момент, когда из угла зала раздались звуки фортепиано.

Здесь действительно изображают молодых, современных и легких на подъем, поэтому - никакого выпендрежного шампанского.

Все нажираются виски.

Себастиан тоже поднимает свой стакан, прекращает наигрывать что-то едва слышное, стоя у фортепиано; откашливается, раз, другой, ожидая, пока на него обратят внимание, - и уж этого Стэн никогда не ждет долго, Крис уверен.

С каждым разом он все меньше понимает, какого хрена этот парень делает в эскорте.

\- Спасибо, - быстрая улыбка мелькает на лице Себастиана, когда, наконец, в зале становится более-менее тихо, - спасибо. Я не отниму много времени. Знаете, сегодня я случайно проболтался нескольким людям о своей профессии, - до Криса с секундной задержкой доходит, что Стэн имеет в виду; он лавирует между другими гостями, пробираясь не в первые ряды, но так, чтобы видеть; замирает у стены. - И они настаивали. Роберт, Сьюзан, - Себастиан салютует стаканом в толпу, а Крис чуть ли не всерьез собирается проверить, не отпала ли у него челюсть.

Роберт, блять, и Сьюзен.

Конечно, почему бы вот так, за полтора часа, не найти общий язык с хозяином дома, владельцем контрольного пакета акций компании, самым трудным человеком из всех в этом зале.

Крис впервые подумал, что, может, стоит перестать уклоняться от прикосновений, а наоборот - трогать Стэна почаще, - проверять, живой ли это вообще человек.

\- Я сыграю кое-что особенное. Когда мы с Крисом встретились, - очень интересно, - ну, что сказать. Клюнул он, конечно, на Шопена, - гости смеялись так, будто это была действительно смешная шутка, - но я играл кое-что другое, когда он остановился.

Еще интереснее.

Этот момент они не обговаривали ни разу.

\- Можете танцевать, - снова улыбка, не больше пары секунд, но яркая, солнечная, манящая, - только медленно.

Себастиан опустошил стакан залпом, прежде чем сесть, медленно вытер губы, очерчивая большим пальцем нижнюю; начиная играть, он повернул голову ровно в сторону Криса, поймал его взгляд.

 

  
Прослушать или [скачать Part of Your World бесплатно](http://pleer.com/tracks/8643480P9HE) на [Простоплеер](http://pleer.com/)

Русалочка.

Блять, Русалочка.

Молодым бизнесменам в какой-то момент стало просто необходимо быть людьми публичными; давно, года два назад, к Крису прилипла очередная журналистка. Она, впрочем, выпустила в итоге очень недурное интервью, но для этого Эвансу пришлось терпеть ее рядом целую неделю, - даже устроить ужин с матерью и братом, которые явно наболтали лишнего, девица заговаривала зубы очень умело. Именно тогда мама между делом проговорилась, что Крис до сих пор знает наизусть все песни из "Русалочки", и ведь она даже не шутила; в материал эта фраза пошла, да и черт с ней - припоминали недолго, контекст - положительный.

Этой статье было два с лишним года, и она совершенно точно была единственным источником подобной информации; что-то от ребенка в душе - не та деталь, на которой строился имидж Криса Эванса, и о своих увлечениях он не распространялся больше необходимого.

И он не сомневался, что Себастиан прошерстил весь чертов Гугл просто из принципа.

Это не могло быть случайностью.

Стэн играл серьезно, сосредоточенно, - прикрывал глаза, закусив губу, а когда открывал - всегда смотрел прямо на Криса, единожды найдя в толпе и не выпуская больше из поля зрения; некоторые, в самом деле, начали танцевать, неторопливо, несерьезно, - многие разбрелись по залу, или остались стоять подле фортепиано, и ни один человек не покинул зал.

Все слушали.

Все, мать его, слушали, завороженные простенькой, в общем, мелодией; Крис не был исключением.

Он чувствовал, будто его без спроса засунули в какой-то ромком, не дав почитать остатки сценария; самое ужасное было в том, что ему это нравилось. Самое ужасное было в том, что Крис вполне мог поверить в выдуманный вариант развития событий; всерьез мог представить, как останавливается, услышав проигрыш из диснеевского, ну в самом деле, мультфильма, - как внимательно смотрит на человека, обращающегося с клавиатурой, как с чем-то безумно ценным, - как подходит познакомиться, потому что, опять-таки, если мужчина под тридцать играет песню из Русалочки, это стоит того, чтобы хотя бы заговорить с ним.

Крис мог представить, как знакомится таким образом с Себастианом Стэном, и все это вводило его в какую-то блаженную прострацию; он очнулся только под звуки аплодисментов, выныривая из собственных мыслей.

Стэн шутливо, но скупо раскланивался, удерживая на лице легкую, почти незаметную улыбку, и больше не смотрел на Криса.

Роберт хлопал громче и дольше всех.

\- Какого хрена?

Это было первым, что спросил Крис, поймав Себастиана за локоть на террасе второго этажа; они были не одни, многие вышли в надежде на пару глотков свежего воздуха, но, в общем-то, Крис и не собирался выяснять отношения.

Просто все это становилось личным, а он даже не успел понять, как.

\- Какого хрена что, дорогой? - Себастиан, вновь совершенно расслабленный, стоял напротив, облокотившись о перила позади. - Ну-ка. Соври, что не любил никогда эту песню.

\- Изучал мои предпочтения, значит.

\- Хотел тебя расслабить, - пожал плечами Себастиан, подаваясь вперед; он выглядел как человек, которому очень хочется улыбнуться, но не знает, стоит ли.

\- И ноты, наверное, специально искал, - вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, Крис подался вперед тоже, опираясь теперь о перила по обеим сторонам от Стэна; ничего необычного на посторонний взгляд.

Они же пара.

\- Да нет, - Себастиан вдруг ухмыльнулся совсем по-мальчишески, глаза снова блеснули, как будто мелькнула искра - и не погасла, начала разгораться. - Я еще двадцать лет назад девчонок клеил, исполняя "Под толщей морской". Помнишь, может, - он не пропел, просто проговорил, кривляясь, - "дорогая, лучше всего на дне, там, где мокрее, уж поверь мне".

Крис не удержался и фыркнул; это было первым, что по-настоящему рассмешило его за весь вечер.

\- Работало?

\- Нет, конечно, - тут же откликнулся Себастиан, протягивая руки и спокойным, обыденным жестом поправляя Крису галстук, - они были не идиотки. А жаль. 

Галстук он так и не выпустил, - потянул на себя, совсем немного, но Крису хватило, чтобы они стояли теперь лицом к лицу.

\- Мы взрослые люди, бла бла бла, - явно передразнил Стэн слова, сказанные самим Эвансом накануне, и, быстро посмотрев Крису за спину, неожиданно подмигнул, - а еще на нас смотрят. Будь добр, сделай что-нибудь, чтобы мои труды и твои деньги не пропадали зря.

Труды, деньги. Люди.

Крис был слишком близко к распахнутым глазам и искусанным губам Себастиана Стэна, чтобы воспринимать какие-то слова, связанные в разумные предложения; а Себастиан снова облизнулся, совсем медленно, наверняка давно уже понял, как это бесит.

Как провоцирует.

Как злит настолько, что Крис даже останавливать себя не стал, сокращая последнее расстояние.

Стэн ответил на поцелуй сразу же, с готовностью открывая рот, впуская язык, продолжая цепляться за галстук, второй рукой сжимая плечо; ладони Криса так и остались лежать на перилах, но ему было похер, хотелось, конечно, большего, но Себастиана и так было слишком много, - в этом поцелуе, в этом дыхании, во всем, - казалось, стоит дотронуться еще и руками - сгоришь моментально.

Стэн отстранился первым; Крис не знал, прошло две секунды, две минуты или два часа.

Только порадовался, что стоит ко всем спиной.

Себастиан смотрел, как пьяный, совсем ничего не соображающий, и Крис был уверен, что ничем не отличается, ничуть; только вот ему явно требовалось больше времени, - Стэн, как обычно, поменялся в лице почти сразу, навесив нечто нейтрально-доброжелательное, непроницаемое, такое, что вдруг очень захотелось стереть.

\- Сто баксов, - заявил он ровным тоном, и Крис от неожиданности отшатнулся, отступил на шаг, закашлялся; а Себастиан расхохотался, было в этом смехе что-то нездоровое, но - черт, опять - притягательное. - Господи. Видел бы ты свое лицо.

\- Ну ты и мудак, - покачал головой Крис, глядя с убийственной смесью раздражения и веселья.

\- Шутка, Крис, - передернув плечами, Себастиан кивнул кому-то из гостей и махнул рукой, обозначая, что сейчас подойдет; момент был разрушен, если какой-то момент у них вообще был, и Крис не был уверен, какой из двух вариантов его больше устраивает. - Просто шутка.

Крис Эванс, будучи деловым человеком, прекрасно понимал, когда с ним начинают играть.

Будучи человеком еще и умным, чаще всего такие попытки он либо использовал, либо пресекал на корню.

А иногда игра слишком затягивала.

*

Крис, вообще-то, не любил делать из своей личной жизни драму.

В его представлении все было достаточно просто: хочется кого-то - бери, влюбился - заводи отношения, любишь - признавайся.

Или не делай ничего из этого, если действия повлекут за собой проблемы.

Проще некуда.

Себастиан в этом отношении - да и не только - был полной противоположностью; он запутывал Криса, не давая понять, чего хочет, - и, если хочет, то почему. В первые дни Стэн прекращал изображать влюбленность моментально, стоило им остаться наедине; смотрел равнодушно и холодно, будто сквозь, явно давал понять, где в его понимании лежат пусть размытые, но все-таки границы между работой и личной жизнью.

Крис Эванс для него был работой - как и предполагалось.

А после чертовой Русалочки, после поцелуя, после очередного незаконченного разговора что-то изменилось; то, что Крис про себя называл дерьмовыми провокациями, усилилось в разы. Быстрые касания губами щеки, двусмысленные взгляды, пошлые шутки, рука на плечах, - Себастиан включался в роль уже не при посторонних, а сразу, стоило ему увидеть Криса, и это было вторжением, было личным, было непрофессиональным.

Было необходимым.

Может, у Криса просто давно никого не было со всей этой занятостью, работой и нерегулярными связями; он мог бы оправдать себя этим, легко - решить, что дело не в конкретном человеке, а в иллюзии отношений, от которой почему-то становилось проще. Крис всегда был однолюбом - действительно тем человеком, которому крепкая связь дороже случайного секса; он и затею с эскортом начал, лишь бы непонятные, чужие, лишние люди меньше лезли.

Начал - и увяз.

Увяз в Себастиане, как насекомое в банке с медом; Стэн продолжал провоцировать, и Крис, конечно, не велся на эту профессионально сотворенную подделку, но - позволял.

Не останавливал.

Надо было прекратить, установить рамки, напомнить и ему, и себе о том, что это всего лишь работа; вместо этого Крис позвал Себастиана на ужин к себе домой.

То есть, "позвал" - последнее слово, которое бы подошло.

\- Почему я еще не был у тебя дома? - спросил Себастиан на исходе второй недели, постукивая пальцами по колену; было около восьми, они уезжали с благотворительного вечера.

\- Потому что ты - не мой друг или любовник? - предположил Крис; слова были чистой правдой, а звучали отчего-то жестко. - И визиты на дом не входят в, как у вас там? Стандартный пакет услуг.

\- Ну да, - Себастиан сощурился, - а еще "стандартный пакет услуг" - это сопровождение на мероприятиях в роли молчаливой липучки, а не "женщины, прочь, Крис Эванс занят вон тем классным парнем". Ставишь нетипичную задачу - так доводи до конца.

Крис не знал, почему, но он все еще терпеть не мог моменты, когда Себастиан был прав.

\- Допустим, - он кивнул нехотя, - и это все еще никак не связано с твоим вопросом.

\- Папарацци торчат у твоих окон минимум три раза в неделю - факт, - Стэн закинул ногу на ногу. - Предполагается, что у тебя есть бойфренд - факт. Когда людям о чем-то говорят, они хотят доказательств - тоже факт, - Крису было знакомо это выражение лица; когда-то в средней школе он совершенно не врубался в математику, и учитель, наблюдая за мучениями Эванса у доски, всякий раз смотрел точно так же. - Дай повод хотя бы одной газетенке написать о том, что у тебя действительно есть личная жизнь.

Крис не собирался облегчать Себастиану задачу, но тот напрашивался так откровенно, что проще было сдаться; возможно, все это никому не навредит, особенно если выпроводить Стэна до наступления ночи.

\- Окей, черт с тобой, едем ко мне. Позвоню повару, закажу что-нибудь на ужин.

\- Зачем? - фыркнул Себастиан. - Сам приготовлю, - Крис покосился на него недоверчиво, и Себастиан тут же мученически закатил глаза. - Нет, серьезно? Это тоже есть в моем резюме. Уделил бы, что ли, своему бойфренду немного внимания.

Эскорт, думал Крис.

Какого черта эскорт.

Ужин он действительно приготовил; осмотрелся перед этим с заметным интересом, почему-то обратил особое внимание на фотографии, - обычные, такие у каждого стоят на полке, улыбающиеся лица хозяина дома с друзьями и родными в простых деревянных рамках.

Крис уже не помнил ничего конкретного из пресловутого резюме, но мясо вышло отменным.

Он просто не мог не спросить.

\- Почему ты выбрал эту работу?

\- Давай уточним сразу, - Себастиан подался вперед, непринужденным жестом стянул с тарелки Криса половину огурца и снова откинулся на стуле; изображать парочку было не перед кем, и это просто, как всегда, означало, что Стэн - чертов наглец. - Это вопрос "почему ты не устроился в приличное место" или "я спрашиваю, потому что молчание становится неловким"?

А ведь у парня проблемы.

\- Это вопрос "почему ты выбрал эту работу", - терпеливо повторил Крис; может, всему виной сытость, но настроение у него было действительно хорошим. - И я спрашиваю, потому что мне любопытно. Этого достаточно?

\- Ты никогда ничего не спрашиваешь, - пожал плечами Себастиан, захрустев огурцом, - у меня, может, шок. А что до работы, - он приподнялся, подливая им обоим вина, - что, по-твоему, в ней не так?

\- Честно, или чтобы не обидеть? - а может, дело не в ужине; может, как обычно, в самом Себастиане. Избавившийся от галстука, привычно закатавший рукава, раскачивающийся на стуле, Стэн выглядел настолько домашним, что вписывался в окружающую обстановку без труда, и это импонировало; обманывало, заставляло доверять хотя бы немного.

Вряд ли Крис мог что-то с этим поделать.

\- Я, вроде, не похож на неженку.

\- По-моему, в этой работе все не так, - Крис помедлил, поймав вилкой остатки овощей. - Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но все имеющиеся навыки ты тратишь на то, чтобы шастать с незнакомыми людьми по ресторанам.

\- И получаю за это приличные бабки.

\- Конечно, - Крис не собирался останавливаться, раз уж начал. - Из того, что я успел узнать - у тебя неплохо работают мозги. Ты знаешь множество языков. Да и если не брать все это в расчет, ты мог бы развиваться в музыке. Или, не знаю, - он кивнул на тарелку, хмыкнул, - поваром стать.

\- Ну прямо утопия, - Себастиан вскинул брови и явно не выглядел впечатленным. - Как все, оказывается, просто. И чего это я еще не властелин мира.

\- Я понял, слишком сложный вопрос. Не отвечай, - махнул рукой Крис, но добился обратного:

\- Так сложилось, что, если передо мной развилка, я всегда выбираю тот путь, по которому легче пройти, - Стэн залпом осушил бокал и поморщился. - Есть что покрепче?

Крис молча указал в сторону нужного шкафа; он жалел, что начал этот разговор, но ему в самом деле становилось интересно.

\- Эскорт - это легко, - продолжал Себастиан, присев на корточки и придирчиво рассматривая бутылки. - И забавно, к тому же. И куча полезных знакомств.

\- Которые ты не используешь, очевидно, - кивнул Крис; Себастиан распрямился, выставив на стол бутылку дорогущего виски.

\- Я же сказал, - он усмехнулся, оказываясь за спиной Эванса, поставил перед ним стакан, наклонился к уху, обжигая дыханием, - легко и забавно.

Как будто бы это хоть что-нибудь объясняло.

Пока что Крис понимал только, что ему хочется провоцировать в ответ; не делом - так словом.

\- Другими словами, - он откупорил бутылку, только теперь заметив, что Себастиан взял лишь один стакан, - ты бы, может, и хотел чего-то добиться, но не хочешь стараться?

\- Я тебе тайну сейчас открою, охотник за миллиардами, - Стэн успел вернуться на место напротив; вытянул скрещенные ноги, налил виски Крису, забрал бутылку себе. - Некоторым людям достаточно того, что они уже имеют.

Он сделал глоток, запрокинув голову; губы едва коснулись горлышка, одна капля неосторожно попала на подбородок, и Крис тут же забыл все удачные ответы, которые успели прийти на ум.

Крис так и не нашелся с ответом сразу, а потом решил - да и черт с ним.

В конце концов, он был наконец у себя дома после насыщенного рабочего дня и имел право просто посидеть молча; Стэн тоже на разговорах не настаивал, только виски пил, будто издеваясь над правилами приличия, - все так же, из бутылки, быстрыми глотками, всякий раз облизываясь.

Как будто это не холостяцкая кухня одинокого бизнесмена, а дешевый бар, куда все приходят поскорее нажраться.

\- Тебе домой не пора? - поинтересовался все-таки Крис через полчаса, здраво рассудив, что все входящие на рабочей почте прочитать в принципе нереально; Себастиан, до того с интересом изучавший пейзаж за окном, посмотрел так удивленно, словно Крис сказал что-то совсем уж странное:

\- Нет, не пора.

Потрясающе.

Детский сад какой-то.

\- А что? - Себастиан, перестав наконец назойливо раскачиваться на стуле, склонил голову к плечу. - Решил пожадничать?

\- Не понял.

\- "Двойная оплата - за каждый час сверх минимума", - нараспев процитировал Стэн, приподняв бутылку за горлышко и рассматривая Криса через стекло; да, действительно, чего еще можно было ожидать.

\- Ах ты говнюк, - хмыкнул Крис, покачав головой; не то чтобы он был удивлен, хотя в какой-то момент ему и казалось, что этот ужин был приятен им обоим.

\- Да нет, просто характер дерьмовый, - оскалился Себастиан, - вообще я отличный парень. А ты что подумал - мне поесть негде? Или о работе не с кем поболтать?

\- Я ничего не подумал, - честно признался Крис; он подвинул Стэну свой опустевший стакан, и тот тут же подлил виски, не жалея, почти до краев, как какой-то чертов лимонад. - Тебя все равно не поймешь.

\- И не надо, - довольно кивнул Себастиан; эмоции отражались на его лице, в кои веки добравшись и до глаз - ни следа привычного равнодушия, Стэн смотрел на Криса вполне определенно. Как будто хотел его сожрать.

\- Все равно через две недели разойдемся, как в море корабли, - уточнил Себастиан, рывком поднимаясь на ноги; бутылку он так и не выпустил. - Пойду устрою себе экскурсию. Обещаю ничего не трогать.

\- Счастье-то какое, - усмехнулся Крис, не глядя вслед.

Через десять минут на кухню вернулся совершенно другой человек; сияя улыбкой, Себастиан поставил перед Крисом бутылку, тут же буквально всучил ее в руки, - выудив из кармана телефон, принялся что-то искать; двигался Стэн как-то нервно, дергано, но Крис не мог уловить, что именно с ним не так.

\- Все нормально? - уточнил он на всякий случай; глаза Себастиана блестели очень уж лихорадочно, и он не настолько много выпил.

\- Лучше всех, - продолжал изображать неоновую лампочку Себастиан; убрав телефон, он повертел головой и снова уперся взглядом в Криса. - Пей давай.

\- Мне достаточно, - кажется, с хорошим настроением Крис погорячился - Стэна можно было выносить в строго дозированном количестве; так что он решил, что не обязан быть гостеприимным. - А тебе действительно пора.

\- Нет. И нет, - улыбаться шире, вроде бы, считалось невозможным, но у Себастиана как-то выходило. - Ну же, не будь занудой.

\- Я звоню водителю, - отрезал Крис, потянулся было за мобильным; ответ Стэна вышел очень категоричным.

И таким же доходчивым.

Без всякого предупреждения он резко наклонился и, обхватив ладонями голову Криса, поцеловал его в губы, - глубоко, крепко, жадно, слишком неожиданно, - захваченный врасплох, Крис ответил на поцелуй автоматически, не в силах соображать под таким напором; оттолкнул, только когда Себастиан явно вознамерился сползти к нему на колени.

\- Ты реально пьяный? - Стэн помотал головой, точно обиженный мальчишка; Крис, еще раз несильно пихнув его в грудь, поднялся со стула.

Он не знал, что думать.

Делать все еще сложнее уж точно не собирался.

А Себастиану - все нипочем; через пару секунд он снова улыбался, сверкал довольством будто весь, смотрел отчего-то восторженно; и, когда он все с тем же выражением лица полез целоваться снова, картинка наконец начала складываться в единое целое. Ухватив Стэна за локоть, Крис недоверчиво посмотрел ему в глаза:

\- Нет, черт тебя возьми. Нет. Ты принял что-то?

\- Ты о чем? - Себастиан ухмылялся так нахально, что его слова даже хоть сколько-нибудь удачным враньем нельзя было посчитать. Протянув руку, он бесцеремонно вцепился Крису в плечо, сжимая пальцы, глядя радостно, - просто счастлив тебя видеть. Честное слово. Ты такой красивый. Давай поговорим, - Крис, от неожиданности реагируя заторможенно, едва увернулся от непрошеного объятия, - ты о себе ничего не рассказываешь. Давай, я слушаю. И выпей. Обязательно выпей.

Ох, мать его.

Еще минуту назад Крис практически всерьез раздумывал над тем, что, если Себастиан продолжит свои провокации в том же духе, то, черт с ним, когда-нибудь Крис просто перестанет его останавливать; теперь же он, не глядя нажав кнопку быстрого набора, старался отодвинуть Стэна, жаждущего тактильного контакта, хотя бы на расстояние вытянутой руки.

\- Пиздец. Что ты принял? - вместо ответа Себастиан откинул голову и счастливо, откровенно заржал; в трубке раздался голос водителя, и Крис, отвлекшись на секунду, рявкнул, - быстро ко мне!

Себастиан успокаиваться не собирался; его телефон зазвонил, незнакомая Крису мелодия звучала надрывно и протяжно, и, вместо того, чтобы ответить, Стэн, сохраняя на лице все ту же неестественную, слишком довольную улыбку, принялся пританцовывать; Крису бы хотелось хотя бы думать, что это выглядит нелепо, но - нет, - Себастиан двигался плавно, мучительно медленно поднимая руки. Он напоминал змею, извивающуюся навстречу, опасность от которой исходит на уровне животных инстинктов; Крис почти занес руку для пощечины, не зная толком никаких способов, чтобы привести Стэна в чувство, но застыл, а тот, прищурившись, все так же медленно приближался.

Звонок в дверь оказался настоящим спасением.

Отмерев, Крис схватил Себастиана за руку и потащил к двери; тот не сопротивлялся, едва ли не повиснув на шее, продолжая ухмыляться, пытаясь прижаться ближе, - сердце у него билось, как сумасшедшее; Крис матерился вполголоса, передавая Стэна из рук в руки водителю, как особо ценный и особо назойливый груз.

\- Эй! - попытался возмутиться Себастиан, но вышло не слишком убедительно.

\- Довези его домой, - обреченно вздохнув, Крис потер ладонями лицо, вцепился пальцами в волосы. - До кровати, что ли, доведи, он нездоров. Проследи, чтобы лег.

Отличный вышел ужин, подумал Крис; зашибись просто.

\- А, еще, - окликнул он с порога, мрачно следя за тем, как Себастиан упирается, не желая садиться в машину. - Напомни мистеру Стэну, что он уволен.

*****

 

Десять пропущенных вызовов. Тридцать смс. Пять новых сообщений на голосовой почте.

Ни одного рабочего.

Крис читает ночной отчет от водителя, едва проснувшись, - мистер Стэн был доставлен до дома, доведен до кровати, пытался танцевать всю дорогу в машине, говорил без остановки, порывался обниматься, чуть не выпрыгнул из автомобиля на полном ходу.

Да, это тянуло на премию; обслуживающий персонал Крис подбирал тщательно, но лишний стимул держать язык за зубами любому необходим.

Он жует нехитрый завтрак, не чувствуя вкуса; читает новости, которые, как и всегда по утрам в субботу, не отличаются должным разнообразием; только после этого, наконец, берет в руки сотовый.

Пропущенные вызовы - от Себастиана, все; сообщения - от него же.

"Ты злишься?"

"Тут скучно."

"Поговори со мной".

"Не могу заснуть".

И бессмысленный набор букв на повторе.

Крис честно водит пальцем по экрану, набирая номер ящика голосовой почты; пять сообщений неотличимы одно от другого - Себастиан не говорил ничего, просто смеялся, громко, весело, счастливо.

Крис все еще не звонит в агентство, хотя давно бы пора.

Он выглядывает в окно гостиной; оттуда отлично видны дети, бегающие по стриженому газону через дорогу, - редкие автомобили, водители которых даже сейчас куда-то спешат, - крыльцо его собственного дома, справа, совсем рядом.

Стоп, крыльцо.

Встрепанный, в ободранных джинсах и помятой футболке, Себастиан Стэн похож на зеленого первокурсника, совсем еще юнца, который перебрал на вечеринке и так и не смог за всю ночь найти дорогу к общежитию, и в конце концов - уселся на коврик у первого попавшегося дома, прислонился к стене и стал уповать на божественное вмешательство.

\- Если тебя кто-то увидит, - говорит Крис, распахивая дверь, - скажут, что я домашний тиран. Выгнал тебя на улицу.

\- Экстази, - произносит Себастиан в пространство, прикладываясь к бутылке простой воды, она объемная, не меньше двух литров, но уже почти пустая; вода, как и виски накануне, течет по подбородку, утекает тонкой струйкой вниз, по шее, смачивает края футболки. Себастиан щурится на солнце и выглядит более мрачным, чем когда-либо, - всего-то пара таблеток. И чего ты так завелся? Я был готов поделиться.

Крис почти восхищается этой незамутненной наглостью.

\- Шел бы ты отсюда, - советует он, опираясь плечом о косяк и придерживая дверь ногой.

\- Ладно, - у Себастиана такой вид, как будто он понятия не имеет, как вообще здесь оказался; тем не менее, подниматься он явно не собирается. - Я мудак.

\- Я в курсе, - Крис удерживает смешок. - Именно поэтому ты уволен.

\- Я мудак, - повторяет Себастиан, задрав голову; он смотрит на Криса снизу вверх, и распахнутые глаза выражают гребанное ничего, сплошной чистый лист. - Извини за вчерашнее.

Почему-то это ставит в тупик; разумеется, Крис хотел извинений, а кто бы не хотел.

Только он их не ждал.

\- Извиняю, - он пожимает плечами, - и тем не менее, ты уволен. Могу даже не озвучивать в агентстве конкретные причины, но это просто ненадежно. Если бы ты проделал такое на людях, добавил бы на мою голову немало проблем.

\- Я бы не стал.

\- Я вот сейчас взял и поверил, - Крис насмешливо кивает, от хлопка дверью его все еще что-то удерживает; хотелось бы верить, что это проявление того, какой он хороший, вежливый человек. - Не знаю, как буду объяснять, куда делся мой лучший в мире бойфренд, но что-нибудь придумаю. Всего хорошего.

Себастиан вскакивает быстрее, чем Крис успевает шагнуть назад; хватается за ручку двери, болезненно морщится, не смотрит в глаза, упирается взглядом куда-то поверх плеча:

\- Я не употребляю на работе.

Ну да.

\- Ты и вчера был на работе, - Крису ничего не остается, кроме как разглядывать Стэна, либо так - либо отвернуться. У Себастиана сильнее обычного выделяются скулы, острые, порезаться можно; он весь осунувшийся, уставший, синяки под глазами, такое уже бывало раньше, и только теперь Крис, наконец, может понять, в чем дело. - Сам требовал сверхурочные.

\- Все равно бы не взял, - Себастиан вдруг поднимает взгляд, ухмыляется неожиданно радостно. - Мне просто нравится тебя доводить.

\- Еще одна причина, по которой я обязан от тебя избавиться.

\- Слушай, - Себастиан допивает воду, смотрит на пустую бутылку с искренним сожалением, - у меня ни настроения, ни планов на сегодня. Я могу просидеть тут, у тебя на крыльце, хоть весь день. Буду мозолить глаза, пока ты не передумаешь. Ну или не прибьешь из жалости, - голос у Стэна совершенно невыразительный, когда он демонстративно возводит глаза к потолку, - все равно все там будем. Видишь, как я честен.

\- Я могу сделать один звонок, и тебя пинками отсюда выгонят, - сообщает Крис, откуда-то находя в себе силы на это безграничное терпение; возможно, думает он, ему просто хочется проверить, насколько серьезны намерения Себастиана унижаться; и тот только усмехается, криво, все так же безразлично, а смотрит отчего-то довольно и очень настойчиво, прямо в глаза:

\- Но ты этого не сделаешь, - говорит он, и терпение кончается моментально; Крис качает головой, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь у Стэна перед носом:

\- Наслаждайся выходными.

Обычный субботний день, в кои-то веки проведенный дома, в этот раз превращается в нервотрепку; чужое присутствие ощущается так ярко и назойливо, что Крису не удается толком расслабиться, - и удержаться от того, чтобы не подходить каждый час к окну, не удается тоже; Себастиан, кажется, даже позы не меняет, так и сидит, согнув ногу в колене, иногда потирая явно пересохшие губы. В пять часов на крыльце пусто, Крис было вздыхает облегченно, но радоваться рано - в шесть Себастиан там же, на месте, достал откуда-то новую бутылку воды.

Это полный бред, совершенное ребячество; однако, Крис увязает в нем точно так же, как и до этого - во всем, что исходит от Себастиана; хочет, в конце концов, торчать там, на улице - пусть.

А потом, через приглушенные звуки работающего телевизора, Крис слышит скрежет ключа в замке, - да быть такого не может, - вылетает из гостиной тут же; Себастиан захлопывает за собой дверь, сползает по ней на пол, упираясь спиной, вскидывает подбородок:

\- Водички не найдется? - и у Криса просто нет слов.

Никаких, вообще.

\- Какого хрена? - это, пожалуй, все, что он способен выдать; Стэн, ухмыляясь, поднимает руку, машет ключами:

\- Смотри, что я вчера нашел у тебя на тумбочке.

\- Ты совсем нахрен больной, - и он еще утром задумывался о терпении; чертыхаясь, Крис приближается, всего пара шагов, хватает Себастиана за руку, выхватывая ключи, насильно поднимая на ноги. - Знать не хочу, что у тебя в голове, - вот тут он врет и знает об этом, - выметайся. Давай, быстро.

Себастиан то ли снова что-то принял, то ли и правда свихнулся; он даже не пытается вырваться, просто шагает вперед, прижимается губами к губам, первый, опять, прикусывает нижнюю, проталкивает язык в рот, и Крис чувствует, как под пальцами на чужом запястье быстро бьется пульс; в этот раз он отталкивает быстрее:

\- Все проблемы так решаешь? - раздраженно выдыхает он сквозь зубы. - Заткнул рот и все в порядке? Блять, слышать не хочу даже, просто уйди уже.

\- Признай, - говорит Себастиан; во взгляде пляшут самые настоящие черти, и Крис хочет его так, что больно даже просто смотреть, и - не хочет иметь с этим человеком ничего общего, - тебе нравится. Вся хрень, которую я творю. Ты бесишься, - он вырывает наконец руку, но только для того, чтобы провести по груди Криса ладонью, вверх, остановиться у ключиц; он почти шепчет, - и тебя это заводит. Признай, и я свалю.

Может, на свете много этих людей - с полным хаосом в голове, чьи поступки не поддаются мыслимым объяснениям; Крис встречает такого впервые за свои тридцать.

\- Ты больной, - снова повторяет, зло, безнадежно; не собирается он ничего признавать, отстраниться тоже не может, Себастиан слишком близко, и врезать бы ему нахрен, чтобы всю дурь вышибло.

\- Не угадал, - ухмыляется Стэн, сверкая глазами, и целует снова.

Льнет всем телом, липнет буквально, прикрывает глаза, только ресницы подрагивают; и пошло оно все.

Крис не железный.

Он и дураком наивным никогда не был, и через розовые очки на мир не смотрел, - а все равно впервые такое, - чтобы раздражал человек, не как в школе когда-то, а по-настоящему, и непонятен был тоже по-настоящему, и чтобы хотеть его при этом мучительно сильно, до дрожи, до полного отказа мозгов; и, наверное, все возвращается, Крис нередко отшучивался насчет своей ориентации, что с мужчинами проще, их понять легче, а теперь вот - Себастиан, - появляется, не вписывается в привычную логику, наглеет, дверь в чужой дом отпирает сворованным ключом.

Во всех смыслах.

И всего этого уже - много, осталось только вслух еще признать, что слегка помешался на собственном вроде-как-подчиненном, - говорить, правда, некогда; до дивана добираются, чуть не падая, Себастиан собирает спиной каждую стену и каждый угол, бьется плечами, лопатками, но не отлипает, стонет в приоткрытый рот, присасывается к шее, точно тот вампир; Крису снова лезет в голову какая-то чушь про академию эскорта, в которой, наверное, учат вообще всему. О таких поцелуях насмешливо говорят - лижутся, - быстрые, жадные, мокрые, грубые, и стыдно подумать, но Крис мог бы кончить только от них, даже себя не касаясь, невозможное что-то; они все-таки валятся на пол, Крис больно бьется затылком, где-то рядом звенят забытые уже ключи, а у Криса звенит в ушах - так бывает, когда самолет неаккуратно набирает высоту.

Или падает.

\- Признай, - требует Себастиан, торопливо разбираясь с пуговицами рубашки, склоняется, проводит дорожку языком от ключиц до пупка, поцелуи оставляет - короткие, такие же торопливые; Крис цепляется за его волосы, заставляет посмотреть:

\- Да похуй.

\- Скажи, - он не отстает; рывком подается вперед, укладываясь на Криса, трется бедрами, сплошной секс, можно не снимать брюки. - Скажи, что хотел. Сразу, - прикусывает мочку уха, облизывает, снова прикусывает, - еще в офисе.

\- Блять, - вырывает стон, вырывает, скотина, свое никому не нужное признание, - хотел. Заткнись.

\- Да, - Крис чувствует, как Стэн улыбается ему в шею, и хватит с него разговоров, которые ни к чему не ведут; вовлекает в новый поцелуй, забирается руками под футболку, переворачивается резко, так, что плечо Себастиана вжимается в острый угол дивана, и так ему и надо, Крис, вообще, не сторонник садизма, но с этим - как иначе?

А Себастиану, похоже, нужны были зачем-то те слова, он после них совсем срывается, неудержимый совершенно, руки гуляют по телу Криса, хаотично, пальцы дрожат, - у Криса дрожат тоже, когда он пытается стянуть со Стэна джинсы, и выходит дольше, чем хочется:

\- Узкие, сука, - Крис возмущается, кусает губы, свои, чужие; Себастиан ржет:

\- Это модно, - помогает все-таки, отшвыривая мимоходом ботинки, вскидывая бедра; Крис с ума уже сходит и от этой позы, и от расцветающих отметин на шее, и от безумного, шального, непокорного взгляда.

Крис всегда сверху, сейчас - тоже, никто и не против, и все равно главенство под вопросом, - Себастиан трахает его одним взглядом, как вообще так можно; и трахается - как животное - ни презерватива, ни смазки, ни растянуть себя не дает толком, терпит пальцы, но недолго, шипит, стонет:

\- Давай уже, - и все, совсем - все; Крис отключается от реальности, ускоряет темп рывками, а Себастиан весь как сплошной, протяжный стон, что вырывается из его рта, хватается за плечо Криса, за диван, за упавшую на пол подушку; прокусывает губу так, что лопается кожица, и Крис видит только это, только проступившую кровь, и капли пота на висках, слышит низкий, глухой звук, и что еще нужно; он больше не может, слишком здорово, горячо, до умопомрачения, - упирается ладонью покрепче, едва ли не падает вперед, пальцы сжимают бедро, зубы впиваются в плечо, и Себастиан ахает, помогает себе рукой, кончает первым, Крис - следом, чудом удерживаясь на весу; только теперь он чувствует что-то твердое под запястьем, сдвигает, видит ключи.

Не осознает ничего.

Себастиан касается губами щеки, следом - проводит языком, точно по подтаявшему мороженому; пихает в грудь, несильно, чтобы подвинуть; поднимается, потирая ладонью лоб, оглядывается, смотрит на Криса, откатившегося на спину.

Крис не знает, что означает этот взгляд, и прямо сейчас ему наплевать.

\- Можешь не провожать, - говорит Себастиан, выходит хрипло, и он прочищает горло, подбирая скомканные джинсы, - я видел, где душ.

После в душ идет Крис, а когда возвращается, видит Себастиана; тот, полуголый, босой, помятый, сидит на полу, скрестив по-турецки ноги, стряхивает пепел туда, куда не положено.

\- Мать подарила мне эту вазу, - спокойно сообщает Крис, скрещивая руки на груди. - Очень дорогой подарок. А вон там на полке есть пепельница, - Стэн только щурится насмешливо.

Он как бы говорит - я знаю.

Он как бы спрашивает - и что с того?

\- Черт с тобой, - Крису не хочется спорить, ругаться, думать; он опускается на диван, трясет головой, капли слетают с влажных волос; старается не смотреть на вазу. - И где все эти шутки? Типа "выпиши мне чек"?

\- Хорошая мысль, - кивает Себастиан; они как будто обсуждают прогноз погоды, как будто время замедляется, тянется, неспешно, вязко. - Но ты мне нравишься.

И как это, спрашивается, понимать.

\- Зачем это? - спрашивает Крис, неожиданно даже для себя самого; он толком не осознает, что именно вкладывает в вопрос, повторяет чужие слова. - Вся эта хрень, которую ты творишь.

\- Если без подробностей, - Стэн все равно понимает, о чем речь, будто всерьез задумывается, упирается в колено локтем, вертит сигарету в пальцах, - то мне скучно.

\- А если все-таки с подробностями? - Крис вскидывает брови, уже зная, что ничего не добьется; Себастиан расслаблен настолько, что кажется, будто сейчас уснет прямо так, сидя, с открытыми глазами; улыбка пробегает по его губам почти незаметно:

\- А подробности останутся при мне.

*

 

Ситуация вышла из-под контроля слишком быстро, чтобы Крис мог это остановить.

Разумеется, никто никого не увольняет; когда в понедельник Крис отсылает Себастиану смс с координатами ближайшего мероприятия, то немедленно получает ответное сообщение.

"Переспал с клиентом - сохранил работу! Продажные Штаты".

Крис смеется, хотя в этом нет ровным счетом ничего забавного.

Вечер заканчивается у Криса дома - как и следующий, и еще один, и еще; Себастиан никогда не остается на ночь, никогда не заводит темы серьезнее, чем ленивая ругань, и никогда не соглашается трахаться на кровати.

Кровать - это скучно, говорит он.

Крис начинает подозревать, что на Стэна скуку навевает весь окружающий мир; без исключений.

Так проходят еще дней десять; днем Крис в работе по уши, вечером, иногда - сверкает улыбкой вместе с полюбившимся публике Себастианом, и это можно назвать уже как угодно, но только не словом "эскорт", - нет, Крис исправно оплачивает два минимальных часа на какой-то вечеринке, и благотворительном ужине, и чьем-то дне рождения, но за дверями его дома Себастиан перестает быть наемным работником; Крис не знает, как это вышло.

Как стало привычным, за считанные-то дни.

Перед выходом в свет Крис теперь придирчиво разглядывает Себастиана, и плевать ему, что это смешно, нелепо, - проверяет зрачки, задает пару простых вопросов, следит за плавностью жестов; Стэн смотрит на Криса, как на придурка, но молчит, позволяет, и Крис думает, что в этом и вправду есть необходимость. Впрочем, только это он и может - додумывать, - привыкает к этому странному для себя занятию так же быстро; Себастиан как будто становится понятнее.

Каждый его визит, пусть немногим, но дольше предыдущего; Стэн перестает сбегать сразу после секса, и не выдумывает лишних поводов - просто сидит где-нибудь в стороне, наблюдает; Крис привыкает и к этому.

Принять что-то новое в своей жизни - легче легкого, стоит только отключить голову; а Крис все равно подспудно ждет подвоха, с ним ведь так не бывает, - у бывшей невесты обнаружилось двое детей, у предыдущего бойфренда - запойный алкоголизм в анамнезе; и, пожалуй, Себастиан без труда может переплюнуть каждый неудачный опыт Криса, но тот не задумывается об этом, - раз попробовав, только больше запутывается, осознавая, что эта история началась слишком странно.

Так, наверное, и закончится.

Уже почти полночь, к концу подходит вторник, и Крис вымотан, он с удовольствием видел бы сейчас десятый сон, но - работа; он пытается сосредоточиться на документах, сидя за столом в кабинете, почти забывает, где находится, а потому вздрагивает от раздавшегося сбоку судорожного кашля.

Себастиан сгибается пополам в кресле, сжимает очередную стащенную из бара бутылку, утирает губы, кажется, поперхнулся, он всегда пьет жадно; Крис удивлен самому факту его присутствия.

\- Ты все еще здесь, - он утверждает, не спрашивает, хотя хотелось бы; Крису всегда хочется добавлять этот чертов вопрос.

Почему?

Стэн разводит руками, не считая, видимо, нужным озвучивать очевидное; пьет, нормально уже, не кашляя, все равно торопливо, как будто сейчас отнимут.

\- Хватит пить, - советует Крис, снимая ненавистные очки для чтения, потирая глаза, - тем более одному, - он раздраженно щелкает пальцем по авторучке, понимая, что на сегодня достаточно работы. - Или нет, лучше алкоголик, чем наркоман.

Крис продолжает поддевать Себастиана, он делает это чаще, старается, чтобы было больнее, обиднее, не то чтобы он специально; то ли это привычка, то ли защита, потому что с Себастианом здорово трахаться, здорово проводить время, здорово что угодно - молча, - как только Стэн открывает рот, может случиться все, что угодно, и это бесит.

\- Ты достал, - сообщает Себастиан, поднимаясь; косится на стол, не то проверяя, закончил ли Крис с документами, не то собираясь их поджечь вместе с домом, взгляд можно расценивать одинаково. - Ничего я не принимал тогда.

Он раздевается на ходу, медленно, издевательски, - стаскивает футболку за шиворот, прикладывается к бутылке, расстегивает ремень; в нем уже нет расслабленности после недавнего секса, нет сонливости, которую сам Крис не может преодолеть.

\- Ты это говоришь, - Крис ловит полетевшую в него футболку, - чтобы я перестал тебя проверять.

Себастиан, успевший дойти до порога, оборачивается резко, и его лицо возвращает Криса на две недели назад одним скачком, - радостное, довольное, не обремененное мыслью; он улыбается во весь рот, округляет глаза, идет обратно к Крису, походка танцующая, легкая, руки дергаются почти неестественно, так, что пальцы едва удерживают бутылку; Крис ненавидит себя за то, что его это заводит, потому что Себастиан больше всего похож на обдолбанную счастливую блядь.

А потом до него доходит.

\- Наркота в доме у клиента, - шепчет Себастиан в ухо, выпрямляется тут же, хватает за руку, тянет на себя; Крис поднимается, - я что, совсем, по-твоему, дебил?

\- Да, - отвечает Крис, не задумываясь, Себастиан шагает назад, не оборачиваясь, ни на что не натыкаясь, как будто успел выучить, что где лежит в чужом для него доме; они медленно двигаются на террасу; Стэн закусывает губу, глаза сияющие, словно у него есть грандиозная тайна, которой он вот-вот должен поделиться.

В мысленном списке Криса уже миллион безответных "зачем".

Зачем - каждый поступок Себастиана Стэна.

\- То есть, - Крис бы ни за что не поверил, но вот же, Себастиан выделывается прямо перед ним, и теперь уже явно специально, надевает на себя эту искусственную эйфорию, как очередную модную рубашку, рывками тянет на себя, заставляя идти, пока не упирается спиной в стеклянную дверь, - ты тогда комедию ломал?

Стэн смеется, как тогда, счастливо, открыто, откидывая голову; сдвинув дверь, он буквально вываливается на улицу, отдает Крису бутылку, отворачивается.

\- Не знаю, сам думай, - кидает он через плечо, на ходу расстегивая молнию на джинсах; смех стихает резко, словно и не было его. - Я вот знаю, что еще не был в твоем бассейне.

Сопровождая слова делом, Себастиан немедленно избавляется от остатков одежды, прыгает в бассейн с разбегу; Крис провожает его взглядом, делает глоток машинально, не отдавая себе в том отчет.

Он отстраненно размышляет, что будет, если случайно утопить Себастиана вот прямо сейчас, но, конечно, прыгает следом, как был, в одежде; в присутствии Стэна в жизни Криса был один, зато неоспоримый, плюс.

Вызывая своим поведением массу вопросов, Себастиан при этом ухитрялся заставить Криса не заморачиваться.

*

На дне рождения Роберта как будто весь город собрался, не протолкнуться; ни намека на прошлый достаточно тихий вечер со звучащим как насмешка фортепиано, ни следа хоть какого-то официоза; Роберту сорок семь, а он все делает вид, словно живет в счастливые и беззаботные семнадцать.

Крис бы тоже не отказался вернуться на десяток лет в прошлое; тогда перипетии личной жизни его не парили, все было настолько просто, насколько вообще возможно.

\- Конечно, - слышит вдруг Крис голос Себастиана откуда-то справа, жизнерадостный, как всегда на людях; Крис оборачивается, незаметно подходя ближе, а Стэн втолковывает что-то имениннику с женой. - Я ему говорил, что даже председатели совета директоров иногда расслабляются, так что всем остальным тоже не помешало бы, а он упирается, трудоголик, - у Криса есть ровно секунда, чтобы включиться в беседу, демонстративно закатить глаза, опустив ладонь Себастиану на плечо; тот дергается, незаметно остальным, но Крис чувствует.

У Себастиана вообще очень сложно с прикосновениями, как и со всем остальным - либо нарывается, либо бежит.

\- Сплетни, - добродушно хмыкает Крис, в десятый раз за вечер пожимая Роберту руку.

\- Себастиан рассказывал, что пытается уговорить тебя на отпуск, - легко, звонко смеется Сьюзен. - А ты не хочешь.

\- На неделю тебя могут заменить, - Роберт подмигивает, как всегда, панибратски, в противоположность своему поведению на работе - там он орет на всех так, что стекла дрожат. - Ты, Эванс, конечно, незаменим, но лучше так, чем гробить себя работой.

Не хочет Крис никакого отпуска, и разговора этого не хочет, вообще.

\- Мы вас оставим, - ослепительно улыбается он, потянув Себастиана за локоть, - обсудим… отпуск.

\- Ты что несешь? - спрашивает он, затаскивая Стэна в пустой широкий коридор на первом этаже, толкая к стене; Себастиан снова строит оскорбленную невинность, хлопая глазами, как школьница перед родителями, случайно получившая двойку.

\- Ты слышал, - говорит он, пожимая плечами; приоткрывает рот, проводит языком по губам, медленно-медленно, издевается, сука. - Даже Роберт говорит, что тебе пора отдохнуть.

\- "Даже Роберт", - передразнивает Крис, шагает вперед, ладони упираются в стену, он как будто запирает Себастиана, закрывает собой, а на самом деле уже давно все наоборот. - Ты вообще должен был медленно сливаться, чтобы не привыкали видеть везде со мной. Контракт через три дня истекает.

Крис бы продлил его, заключил новый, еще два, пять, восемь; он хочет этого так же сильно, как и избавиться от Себастиана, не видеть его больше, это как груз с плеч сбросить, вернуться к размеренной жизни, в которой рабочие будни сменяются ими же, зато - никаких сюрпризов.

\- Так я и сливаюсь, - Себастиан невозмутим абсолютно, - слетаешь куда-нибудь, потом я вроде как заболею, и все отвыкнут. Мы же решили.

\- Впервые слышу, - морщится Крис, и от довольства в ухмылке Стэна прямо-таки тошно:

\- Я предлагал, - он закидывает руки за голову, стоит, весь открытый, остается в то же время закрытой книгой, - а ты согласился. С другой стороны, ты на все соглашался, ну, помнишь, ты еще говорил, - Себастиан закусывает губу, смотрит в глаза, понижает тон, тянет томным, не своим голосом, - "да, да, дааа"?

\- Блять, как я ненавижу тебя, - честно говорит Крис, не отрывая взгляда. - Серьезно, знал бы ты, как меня бесишь.

\- Вот неожиданность, - Стэн вздыхает картинно, - тогда я пойду. Будет так некрасиво, если ты взбесишься у Роберта в гостях.

В противовес своим словам, Себастиан остается на месте, только руки вытягивает, потягиваясь всем телом, выгибаясь слегка вперед; господи, как же Крис, в самом деле, ненавидит этого засранца.

Как же он хочет его.

Целует, естественно, выбор невелик; либо так, либо - кулаком в зубы.

По-хорошему, уже все, - вечеринка у Роберта была последней, Стэна больше не надо демонстрировать всем, как собачку на выставке; только в последний день он все равно приходит, отпирает дверь сам, опять ключи свистнул, Крис бы никогда не заметил, - вваливается, пьяный по-настоящему, разит перегаром и табаком, сигарета в зубах, снова похож на студента с шумной тусовки.

Крис даже не говорит ничего про наглость и отсутствие границ; как будто его слова хоть когда-то имели значение.

\- "Я не напиваюсь на работе", - вспоминает он, скрестив руки на груди; наблюдает, вскинув брови, как Себастиан стаскивает куртку, путаясь в рукавах. - "Я не употребляю на работе".

\- А я и не на работе, - Стэн выбрасывает окурок за порог, захлопывает наконец дверь, резко шагает вперед, но Крис готов, он отталкивает, отстраняется, его достало чувствовать себя ведомым:

\- Нет уж, - он для верности отступает на пару шагов, - ты и так творишь все, что хочешь. Я к тебе не нанимался.

\- Вот же зануда, - ржет Себастиан, идет на кухню, как у себя дома, садится на стул, едва не промахиваясь мимо. - И что тогда делать?

\- Ты можешь свалить, - предлагает Крис, и, конечно, безрезультатно; он вздыхает, опускаясь рядом. - Можем поговорить.

\- Поговорить, - Стэн будто пробует слово, как нечто незнакомое, впервые услышанное. - И о чем?

Крис, в общем-то, сомневается, что разговор выйдет внятным, только, раз уж Себастиан здесь, в его доме, пусть соглашается хоть раз на правила, или в самом деле проваливает на все четыре:

\- Мы больше не увидимся, - звучит скорее как вопрос, Крис ловит себя на этом, но уже поздно.

\- Это уж как захочешь, - Себастиан вытягивает ноги, опасно раскачивается на стуле. - Меня все устраивает.

Да уж, конечно.

\- А меня нет, - обрубает Крис, словом как топором; потирает шею. - Хрен тебя поймешь. Может, ты с меня плату затребуешь за свои долбанные услуги, может, пошлешь, может, ширнешься, я не знаю, что у тебя в голове. Мне это не нравится.

Выглядит, вроде, как разговор слепого с глухим; Себастиан, однако же, ловит сказанное на лету, удивительно четко, как будто ждал вопросов.

\- Да я знаю, - он машет рукой, - а месяц я все равно отработал. Ты меня не выгнал. Почему?

\- Тебя попробуй выгони, - усмехается Крис, он не отпирается, смысла нет, просто сдается, невозможно не сдаться; Себастиан поднимается, плавно, заметить не успеешь; садится Крису на колени, бесцеремонно, естественно, как будто у них это норма.

Ни черта это не норма.

Ничего во всем этом нормального нет.

\- Это точно, - шепчет прямо в губы, но не целует, только держится совсем близко, цепляется за плечо, ерзает, выбивая в который раз остатки разумных мыслей; Крис сидит, прямой, как палка, еще пытается изображать безразличие, просто назло, все равно никого этим не обманешь. - Только скажи, я уйду.

\- Что тебе от меня надо? - спрашивает Крис, это не насмешка и не упрек, он правда хочет выяснить, может, хоть сейчас; руки в карманах, но удерживаться все сложнее.

\- Мне скучно, - в который раз говорит Себастиан таким тоном, словно это всем очевидно, и Крис хмурится:

\- Нет. Подробности, хоть о чем-нибудь. Валяй.

Себастиан склоняется еще, вытягивается, дышит в висок, дыхание пьяное, жаркое, сбившееся, а вот голос ясный абсолютно, трезвый:

\- Я серьезно. Хочешь знать, почему я что-то делаю? - Крис молча кивает, не знает, чего ждать, и Себастиан скользит пальцами по плечу к шее, выше, задевает скулу, опускает ладонь на спину. - Скука. Проверяю на прочность. Так интереснее, понимаешь?

Если бы.

\- Это же весело, - продолжает Себастиан, касаясь виска губами, как будто великую тайну рассказывает, а может, и правда - ее. - Смотреть, когда у человека наступит предел. Что будет, если бесить его. Если играть ему песню из ебучей Русалочки. Если закинуться экстази у него дома, - история будто выдуманная, будто ничего и не происходило, у Стэна голос сказочника, Крис зависает, уставившись в одну точку, чувствует только губы у кожи, голос этот низкий тоже будто чувствует, а не слышит. - Если предлагать себя по стандартным расценкам. Если ржать над ним в открытую и красть его вещи. А он терпит, прикинь? - Себастиан смеется вдруг, отстраняется, ловит взгляд; глаза у него горят, в глазах кайф, и Крис понимает - не от алкоголя, не от стимуляторов.

От ситуации.

От себя самого.

\- Терпит, и приходится выдумывать что-то новое каждый раз, и вот это, - он так доволен собой, что противно, Крису нахрен не надо больше это слушать, он в самом деле пытается, поднимает руку, затыкает Стэну рот, но тот упорно заканчивает, делится, первая и последняя честность, - вот это уже не скучно.

Крис хватает Стэна за волосы, сгребает пряди на затылке в кулак, долбануть бы уже об стол, свалить на пол, это агрессия, Эвансу не присущая, и он не может, не может просто; тянет на себя:

\- Ты больной мудак, - и вжимается губами в губы, лишь бы больше не говорил ничего, целует, чтобы заткнуть, вместо кляпа или пистолета.

И если бы этим можно было убить.

*

 

Если бы можно было вытрахать из Себастиана все то дерьмо, что у него в голове, Крис бы так и сделал, но не выходит; от этого секса он не получает ничего, кроме охуенных ощущений и оргазма, да еще идиотской, невеликой победы - часы на тумбочке в спальне мигают, четыре утра, и Стэн все еще здесь.

В кровати.

Мать учила Криса радоваться мелочам.

Впрочем, он не может не признать одного; в этот раз даже переламывать себя не приходится, чтобы подумать, что Себастиан, мать его, снова прав.

Все это - как угодно, но только не скучно.

Себастиан устраивает голову у него на животе, курит опять, комната все провоняет, и к черту; говорит вдруг, выдыхая дым в потолок:

\- Странный ты, - Крис кашляет, давится начатой было ничего не значащей фразой, забывает ее от неожиданности.

\- Я? - уточняет он, не надеясь, что ослышался. - Из нас двоих - я?

\- Долго держишься, - поясняет Себастиан, и Крис отнимает у него сигарету, затягивается пару раз, с непривычки это лучше, чем на самом деле. - Я бы, может, прибил уже.

\- Напрашиваешься? - недокуренная сигарета падает прямо в стакан воды, еще одно место, где ей быть не следует.

\- Кто знает, - он тянется, берет руку Криса в свою, рассматривает ее любопытным взглядом, словно гадает, почему эта рука еще не сжимается на его шее; да, Крис тоже не знает, почему.

\- И что теперь? - спрашивает равнодушно. - Опять твой любимый эскорт?

\- Кто знает, - повторяет Себастиан. - Я не привязан к местам, - он не улыбается - скалится, поворачивая голову, глядя на Криса весело, обычное человеческое веселье, без намека на грядущий пиздец, даже странно. - Может, найду что-то еще. Ну, знаешь, после отпуска.

\- Не будет никакого отпуска, - отрезает Крис, и Стэн поднимает бровь, щурится насмешливо, ему все смешно:

\- Ага, - говорит он, увлеченно, как ребенок, складывая пальцы Криса в кулак, все, кроме среднего, демонстрирует ему, как собранный конструктор. - Как скажешь.

Лас-Вегас, конечно.

Для Криса это - как на пару часов вернуться в беззаботную молодость; для Себастиана - очередной побег от скуки, и Крис думает, что, наверное, может это понять. Кому-то, чтобы развеселиться, достаточно включить вечером шоу Джимми Киммела, а кто-то доебывается до людей; у всех свои тараканы.

Кто же знал, что терпеть это не так уж и тяжело.

В бизнес-зале аэропорта кондиционер пашет, как проклятый; Себастиан закидывает ногу на ногу, колено в сторону, руки скрещены на груди, отгораживается от людей, весь в себе, как будто вообще никого вокруг; до посадки еще час.

\- Ты отдыхать летишь или на саммит? - интересуется он, потягивая через трубочку что-то цветное в прозрачном стакане из ближайшей кофейни; Крис уже полчаса не отрывается от ноутбука, смотрит в экран и теперь:

\- Если вдруг, - он совершенно серьезен, - каким-то образом, совершенно случайно, у тебя обнаружат наркотики, я скажу, что мы не знакомы.

\- А я найду одну из тех фотографий, - фыркает Себастиан; такие разговоры явно нравятся ему гораздо больше, чем о себе, - где ты зажимаешь меня у дверей дома. Твоего дома, - он шумно втягивает последние капли, прицельно выбрасывает стакан в урну, облизывает губы. - И кто сказал, что их не найдут у тебя?

По этим правилам тоже можно играть.

\- Тогда мне будет нечего терять, - кивает Крис, захлопывает крышку ноутбука, всех дел не переделаешь, - и я наконец тебя придушу.

\- Как прагматично. И где агрессия? - Себастиан вздыхает почти разочарованно, разворачивается вполоборота. - "Ты больной мудак", вот это все?

Крис дает ему агрессию в полном объеме десятью минутами спустя, в туалете, едва ли помня, где находится, разве что руку прижимает ко рту, заглушая стоны; у рваного, торопливого поцелуя - его собственный вкус.

Салон бизнес-класса быстро превращается в сонное царство; Себастиан раскладывает кресло до упора, так, что почти лежит, - протянув руку, теребит часы у Криса на запястье, туда-сюда, мешает читать.

\- Хватит, - Стэн послушно останавливается, пальцы остаются на месте; за последние дни прикосновений стало в три раза больше, этого нельзя не заметить, то ли новая провокация, то ли неожиданная необходимость.

Так или иначе, Крис не против.

У Себастиана расслабленное, скучающее лицо, и вот это ему не нравится.

\- Лучше скажи сразу, - приходится прерваться, пока Себастиан просит у стюардессы виски, улыбается, подмигивает, девчонка просто тает. - Чтобы никаких сюпризов, какого веселья мне ждать сегодня? Прыжок с парашютом? Нападение террористов? - Крис делает вид, что задумывается, опускает створку на окне; солнце нещадно бьет в глаза. - Рояль в кабине пилота?

\- Не то чтобы я раскрывал все карты сразу, - Себастиан подтягивается выше, тянет к себе, склоняется сам, со стороны - доверительно шепчет, на самом деле - едва ли не лезет языком в ухо, облизывает мочку, как бы между делом, - но, может быть, я подожгу самолет.

Прикрыв глаза, Крис негромко смеется; на редкость ебанутая шутка.

Если, конечно, это она.

 


End file.
